Nous
by Hayami.M
Summary: UA,nouvelle,le jeune Heero fait connaissance avec son nouveau voisin,Duo un garçon de 6 ans, des liens très forts vont se noués au fil de leur enfance.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre ****:** Nous.

**Auteur** : Hayami.M

**Genre **: Nouvelle en quatre parties, romance/drame.

**Couple** : Heero et Duo

**Résumé** : UA, remaniement de l'histoire du manga. Heero et Duo se connaissent depuis leurs enfances, des liens forts vont se tissés.

.

.

**Nous.**

(Première partie)

.

.

AC 195 (présent).

Un sourire éclaire son visage aux traits encore si juvéniles.

Un sourire particulier, un peu spécial, réservé à une seule personne. La plupart des gens, même ceux proches du jeune homme n'aurait pas fait la distinction avec ses sourires habituels qu'ils distribuent si généreusement, mais à force de les côtoyer tous les deux, Trowa avait pu observer au fil du temps cette infime différence.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait un petit plus indéfinissable dans le sourire qu'il lui adressait, ce n'était pas le simple étirement des lèvres qui marquait la joie et le plaisir chez lui, non ce sourire recelait toute une palette de sentiments, il se poursuivait jusqu'aux yeux et leur donnait un éclat bien particulier, porteur d'un message que seul celui à qui il était destiné semblait pouvoir décrypter.

Il le regarde sauter de son muret où il patientait pour les rejoindre de son pas sautillant, suivi de Quatre, beaucoup plus posé qui les salue d'un petit geste de la main, il se place comme à son habitude à la gauche de celui qui l'accompagne.

- Salue Trowa.

- Salut Duo, Quatre, bonne journée ?- Mmmh… oui ça été, lui répond Duo tout en renouant le lien en cuir qui termine sa longue natte châtain doré, Trowa l'observe faire, il a toujours été admiratif de cette magnifique chevelure.

- Tranquille, ajoute Quatre qui s'est placé à la gauche de Duo, ce dernier également suit les gestes du natté, seul le troisième qui les accompagne garde les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

- Pas d'heures de colles pour bavardages aujourd'hui ?

- Nan même pas, contrairement à ce que tu sous-entends Tro-Tro je suis capable de me taire durant les cours, hein little Quat ?

- Bien sûr, tu as bien du tenir 10 minutes ce matin en cours d'anglais le taquine-t-il.

- Faux- frère maugréé-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras, Heero, hein que je suis capable de me taire plus de 10 minutes ? demande-t-il au brun très silencieux jusqu'à présent, ce qui n'a rien d'étrange pour les trois autres, bien au contraire, le brun est tout sauf un grand bavard.

Le japonais n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'ils avaient rejoints les deux plus jeunes, il était resté aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, le seul indice qui dénotait un changement dans son attitude et un intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui était le léger relâchement de ses traits toujours si sérieux quand il avait aperçu le natté perché sur son muret.

Comme pour Duo, il fallait avoir une bonne connaissance du fonctionnement du nippon pour remarquer également que seul le natté pouvait se tenir aussi près d'Heero, il était le seul dont le brun acceptait une présence physique aussi proche, car même lui, son meilleur ami ne pouvait se tenir aussi près, il ne se laissait qu'en de rares occasions approcher au point de pouvoir le frôler et cela sur des temps très courts.

- Hn est le seul son qui sort de la bouche du japonais en réponse à la question de Duo.

- Ah ! tu vois Quatre, Heero est d'accord avec moi.

Comme souvent, cette interprétation par Duo des réponses plus que succinctes et laconiques émises par Heero fait sourire Quatre et Trowa et en même temps aucun des deux ne remet en cause la validité de l'interprétation, s'il y en a bien un qui est capable de traduire les sons émis par l'asiatique c'est bien lui.

Car de ce qu'en sait Trowa depuis qu'il connaît Heero, soit depuis leur première année de lycée il y a bientôt trois ans, un lien bien particulier uni les deux garçons, un lien bien difficile à définir en vérité : indéniablement de l'amitié, de la fraternité également car ils ont quasiment grandi ensemble, mais aussi un petit quelque chose en plus indéfinissable pour Trowa qui rend ce lien si unique, mais rien dans leurs gestes ou attitudes vis-à-vis de l'autre ne permet d'en savoir plus, une chose est certaine se dit-il, c'est qu'ils se connaissent et se comprennent parfaitement sans que les mots soient nécessaires.

Ils arrivent à l'embranchement où ils se séparent, Quatre et Trowa habitant dans le quartier résidentiel où ils se trouvent alors que les deux autres habitent un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, à la limite de la campagne. Ils se saluent, se souhaitent une bonne fin de journée, un bisou pour Duo sur la joue de Quatre comme toujours et de grands gestes de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignent.

- Heero, on va à la clairière ? il fait si beau ajoute-t-il en admirant le magnifique ciel bleu de printemps.

- Ok, mais on y travaillera un peu, j'ai un projet à terminer.

- Oui oui, Duo est trop content pour rechigner face aux exigences du brun, on passe chez moi prendre de quoi goûter et on file.

- Ventre sur pattes.

- Oui et fier de l'être, le goûter avec le petit-déj' c'est le meilleur moment de la journée.

Ils arrivent en vue de la demeure des Maxwell qui marquent la fin de la ville, ils traversent le terrain, contournent la vieille demeure de briques de style victorien, pénètrent dans la demeure par la porte de l'arrière cuisine et entre dans cette dernière, Heero prend appui sur la grande table rectangulaire en chêne tandis que Duo ouvre le frigo pour saisir deux canettes de soda qu'il fourre dans le petit panier qu'il a choper en entrant, il attrape ensuite une grande serviette dans lequel il renverse tout une assiette de cookies fraîchement sortis du four avant d'en rabattre les quatre coins et de la faire rejoindre les canettes dans le panier. Une voix provenant du salon se fait alors entendre.

- Duo ! C'est toi ?

- Oui Man, on va à la clairière, je prend juste de quoi grignoter.

- Tu laisses quelques cookies.

- Bien sûr, il tire la langue à Heero qui lui adresse un sourire en coin.

- Chéri je sens quand ton nez s'allonge, tu fais attention à lui Heero, pas de bêtises.

- J'suis plus un bébé Man.

- Entendu Hélène-san, répond cependant le brun.

- Merci mon grand, à plus tard vous deux.

- A plus Mam, on rentre pas trop tard ajoute-il en repassant la porte.

Ils marchent tous deux d'un pas rapide, un quart d'heure plus tard ils pénètrent dans un bois situé au sud de l'endroit où ils habitent, et poursuivent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur point de chute : une magnifique petite clairière verdoyante, fleurie de pâquerettes et jonquilles sauvages, située au bord d'un ruisseau où l'eau sinue entre de grosses pierres plates polies par les ans. C'est un peu leur coin à eux, leur lieu secret où ils viennent depuis des années, ils l'ont découvert petits alors qu'ils faisaient une partie de cache-cache dans les bois.

Ils s'affalent tous les deux aux pied de leur vieux chêne qui les a toujours accueilli entre ses profondes racines, Heero pose leurs sacs de cour tandis que Duo va au ruisseau rafraîchir les sodas qu'il dispose entre deux pierres qui forment une petite cuvette et évite ainsi la mauvaise surprise de retrouver leurs boissons flottant en liberté ou pire se faisant emporter par le courant assez important à cet endroit, il rejoint ensuite son compagnon.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, il regarde Heero déjà adosser à l'arbre à sa place habituelle, il lui jette un regard suppliant, une question muette au fond de ses yeux brillants d'une lueur qui ferait craquer même les plus aguerris.

- 5 minutes grogne-t-il en réponse incapable comme toujours de lui résister.

Duo se retient de crier victoire ouvertement, il se contente de passer une jambe par dessus celles du japonais avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux ; il passe ensuite ses bras autour de son cou, réuni ses mains sur sa nuque, noue ses jambes autour de sa taille et cale enfin sa tête sous son menton, c'est pour ça qu'il ne regrette pas sa petite taille, même s'il compte bien gagner encore quelques centimètres, ses 1m60 contre les 1m90 de Heero lui conviennent, il a l'impression d'être complètement enveloppé par le corps de l'asiatique et le sommet de sa tête se niche parfaitement sous la sienne sans le gêner. Ce dernier vient de nouer ses mains au niveau de sa taille, il ne se lassera jamais d'être ainsi au creux ses bras, car il a l'impression dans ses moments là que le monde n'existe pas autour d'eux, qu'ils sont seuls au monde et que rien ne peut venir les déranger.

Il se laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur, la joue juste au niveau de l'organe cardiaque, les légères caresses de ses doigts sur sa peau nue dans son dos partiellement découvert, sa chemise d'uniforme scolaire est remontée quand il s'est blotti contre lui, lui envoient des myriades de petits picotements dans tout le bas du dos. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas souhaité arrêter le temps lors de ces instants à deux ?

- Minutes koalas terminées ? entend-il au dessus lui, un moment plus tard.

- Un instant encore Hee-chan, s'il te plaît, on ne sait pas vu de la journée.

- Je sais mais on est ensemble maintenant, il lui saisi le menton, lui relève le visage avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, tout en se redressant.

Mais Duo n'est pas satisfait, il l'attrape par le col de la chemise pour le ramener à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, un petit bout de langue vient titiller les lèvres pleines du japonais, il n'y résiste pas, Heero entrouvre la bouche et à son tour laisse sa langue pénétrer la cavité humide et chaude qui se présente à lui, le baiser s'éternise, ils ne se rassasient pas de l'autre, pourtant maintes et maintes fois ils se sont explorés, mais le plaisir et sans cesse renouvelé n'entraînant aucune lassitude bien au contraire plus ils se goûtent plus ils s'apprécient, c'est comme une drogue, plus ils en prennent plus ils ont besoin d'y revenir.

C'est finalement le manque d'oxygène qui les séparent, un dernier frôlement des lèvres avant d'y mettre complètement fin, mais leurs corps eux ont encore besoin de contact, alors Duo dénoue juste ses jambes et ses bras avant de se retourner pour s'installer entre les jambes maintenant relevées d'Heero, le dos contre son torse et la tête toujours bien calée sous son menton, ce dernier se redresse un peu plus pour s'installer à son aise contre le tronc du vieil arbre, ses mains se nouent sur le ventre de son compagnon, leurs corps s'épousent parfaitement, le natté se penche pour se saisir du panier posé à côté d'eux.

Ils sort la serviette nouée et la pose sur ses genoux avant de saisir un biscuit encore tiède et d'en croquer un énorme morceau, chocolat/noisettes, c'est préférés, il en croque encore un bout avant de lever la main en direction de la bouche d'Heero qui ouvre la sienne pour se saisir du morceau, Duo ne veut surtout pas que les deux mains posées sur son ventre se détachent, il à encore besoin de ce contact, il n'est pas encore prêt à le rompre, du moins pas tout de suite, c'est tellement dur parfois quand ils ne se voient pas de la journée, ça fait comme un vide en lui, ils n'ont même pas pu déjeuner ensemble, leurs horaires de cours différant complètement, au moins habituellement le contact visuel si ce n'est physique lui permet de tenir.

Il englouti encore une dizaine de biscuits, en passant de temps en temps des morceaux à son compagnon, avant de se décider à remettre les quelques rescapés dans le panier. Il se relève pour aller récupérer les sodas avant de revenir dans les bras d'Heero qui semble encore disposer à attendre avant de se mettre au travail.

- Ro'

- Mmmh…

- Tu dors chez moi vendredi soir ? Mes parents seront absents.

- Non je ne peux pas, ses bras se resserrent un peu plus autour de lui, mon père reçoit et il veut que je sois présent.

- Samedi alors ? une note d'espoir dans la voix, Duo se tourne les yeux suppliants vers lui dans l'attente de la réponse.

- Hn, je devrais pouvoir m'arranger.

- Merci murmure-t-il en reprenant sa position initiale, deux week-ends sans toi ça commençait à faire long.

- Je sais tenshi, pour moi aussi. Il dépose un petit baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, dans sa chevelure parfumée, il le tient encore quelques minutes contre lui, s'enivrant de sa présence avant de dénouer ses mains.

- Allez, au boulot, on végètera après nos devoirs, dit-il en se relevant pour attraper son sac d'école.

Duo accepte de se détacher sans broncher, ce moment partagé l'a ressourcé, et la promesse d'être ensemble samedi suffit à le rendre euphorique, il sort son ordinateur portable de son sac avant de s'allonger à plat ventre à côté de son camarade, sa jambe gauche le frôlant légèrement, l'autre ne dit rien mais un petit grognement désaprobateur lui échappe et il lui fait les gros yeux pour la forme avant de se mettre à son tour au travail, Duo remarque cependant que sa jambe n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

.

***************

.

AC 195, (présent).

Heero traverse l'immense pelouse qui s'étend à l'arrière de la résidence Yuy et arrive en vue du bosquet qui marque à l'ouest le début de la propriété des Maxwell et la fin de celle beaucoup plus conséquente de la famille de l'asiatique, c'est le grand-père de David, le père de Duo qui avait planté ses arbres, des noyers et des châtaigniers essentiellement, dont la production automnale faisait le régal de l'aïeul et qui maintenant faisait celui de ses petit et arrière petit enfants.

Le nippon arrive devant un érable qui trône fièrement au milieu de ses congénères et lève la tête, deux perles améthystes le fixent malicieusement, une image lui traverse l'esprit : ces mêmes améthystes, dix ans plutôt, au même endroit mais cette fois là remplies de tristesse et dont l'éclat est fortement atténué par des grosses larmes qui s'écoulent en silence sur des joues enfantines : leur première rencontre.

.

AC 185, (passé).

Heero avait 8 ans, une énième dispute entre son père et sa belle-mère l'avait une fois de plus poussé à s'échapper de la maison, car même dans sa chambre les cris lui parvenaient, il avait beau s'être enfoui la tête sous un oreiller ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Alors malgré la pluie et l'approche de la nuit il était sorti par la porte arrière et avait pris la direction d'un petit bois qu'il apercevait au loin, le couple Maxwell, leurs voisins, le saluant toujours avec gentillesse ne lui en voudrait pas de squatter un petit moment un de leurs arbres où il comptait attendre la fin des hostilités.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quelques minutes plus tard de voire que les lieux étaient déjà occupés, il s'était assis au pied d'un immense érable pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie glaciale, quand une petite branche lui avait atterri sur la tête lui occasionnant une petite douleur, étonné il avait levé les yeux et là stupéfait il avait croisé le regard d'un petit garçon, perché sur une grosse branche à quelques mètres du sol, les jambes pendouillant dans le vide. Il l'avait fixé quelques minutes, étonné par son apparence : le petit être grelottant, tout vêtu de noir, avait de magnifique cheveux longs châtains foncés, peut-être plus clairs quand il étaient secs, coiffés en une longue natte qui tombait sur sa poitrine, humidifiant davantage son sweater, debout ils devaient lui arrivés à peine au niveau de la taille. Et plus surprenant encore, des yeux d'une couleur très inhabituelle, il n'en avait jamais vu de pareils, turquoise avec une note de violet, on dirait un esprit des bois pensa-t-il comme ceux des illustrations de mes vieux livres de contes. C'est alors qu'il avait vu les grosses larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues pales avant de s'écraser sur ses genoux.

Le petit garçon n'avait prononcé aucun mot, ni fait de mouvement, il le fixait de ses yeux désespérés, mais n'attendant aucun geste, ni mot de sa part comme s'il estimait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être consolé, il s'étonna de la tournure de ses réflexions, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'analyser autant le comportement des autres, mais là il était vraiment intrigué, alors il s'était décidé à entamer la conversation.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Duo.

- … hn ?

- J'habite chez les Maxwells.

- T'es de leur famille ?

- Non…

- Hn ?

- J'ai été adopté, du moins jusqu'à maintenant, sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et les larmes redoublèrent.

A son plus grand étonnement, Heero fut touché par la tristesse dans la voix du natté, il semblait si inconsolable, il eu soudain le désir de lui venir en aide, quelque chose l'attirait chez lui, peut-être parce qu'il semblait si malheureux et que ses propres soucis à côté lui semblaient maintenant plus insignifiants.

- Tu ne veux pas descendre de ton perchoir pour tout me raconter, peut-être que je peux t'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider, j' suis qu'un idiot…, et en plus j'te connais pas.

- Oui tu as raison, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Heero, j'habite la grande maison là bas lui indiqua-t-il en pointant l'index vers la grande demeure en pierres grises à l'architecture néo-classique. Tu veux bien descendre maintenant qu'on s'est présenté ?

Le petit garçon le regarde droit dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il peut faire confiance à ce grand garçon dégingandé aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et au regard d'un bleu intense qui l'observe sans ciller, il ne sait pourquoi mais il a envi de lui faire confiance, quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'asiatique l'incite à se confier sans risque de se faire moquer. Il prend appui sur la branche des deux mains pour se projeter en avant et atterrir à quelques centimètres du grand garçon qui le scrute toujours, il lui arrive à peine à la taille mais au lieu d'être effrayé par sa grandeur il se sent au contraire rassuré, ils s'installent tous les deux au pied du chêne, épaules contre épaules.

- Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive reprend le brun.

- Ca fait trois mois que je suis arrivé chez les Maxwell, ils sont très gentils avec moi et j'ai cru que cette fois c'était la bonne, que j'avais enfin trouvé une famille qui voulait de moi.

- T'étais où avant ? l'interroge curieux Heero.

- Je vivais dans un orphelinat de Sank, mais à cause de mon passé et de mon âge, j'suis plus un petit, personne ne voulait de moi…, il s'interrompt n'osant en dire plus de peur de faire fuir son camarade, comme tant d'autres avant lui. Il lui jette un coup d'œil cherchant à anticiper sa réaction, il rencontre un regard attentif mais sans une once de jugement, il se décide alors à reprendre son histoire et se lance d'une seule traite :

- Ma mère était une prostitué et je ne sais pas qui est mon père, elle est morte d'une overdose quand j'avais deux ans, je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'elle termine-t-il avant de baisser les yeux.

A sa surprise il sent un bras lui entourer les épaules avant d'exercer une légère pression rassurante, Duo relève les yeux, Heero lui fait un petit sourire, il n'y a ni dégoût ni pitié en lui, seulement de la compassion pour ce qu'il a vécu, une larme de soulagement déborde des yeux du châtain qu'il essuie rapidement avec la manche de son sweater, il se sert un peu plus contre le grand corps à ses côtés et poursuit :

- Je suis inscris à l'école primaire depuis maintenant plus de deux mois, et aujourd'hui j'ai reçu mon carnet de note, il est affreux, je n'ai nulle part la moyenne à part en gym et en art plastique, Mr et Mme Maxwell me disent depuis le début que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il me faut du temps, que l'important c'est que je fasse de mon mieux.

- Ils ont raison, il faut te laisser du temps…

- Mais je suis le plus nul de ma classe le coupe Duo, j'arrive ni à lire ni écrire correctement, on se moque de moi… et je vois bien que la maîtresse me regarde bizarrement se demandant si je n'ai pas des problèmes, j'suis sûre qu'elle croît que je suis débile, elle va contacter ma famille adoptive pour leur dire, ils vont plus vouloir de moi termine-t-il en s'effondrant contre la poitrine de Heero de plus en plus touché par la détresse du petit garçon, il l'entoure de ses bras pour le serrer plus fort contre lui et tenter de le consoler, il sens ses larmes humidifier son pull.

- Je ne veux pas être à nouveau abandonner s'écrie-t-il la voix étouffée par le vêtement.

- Je ne crois pas que Mr et Mme Maxwell vont t'abandonner parce que tu n'es pas bon à l'école, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça, il attrape le menton du châtain pour lui relever un peu la tête et ajoute : et si tu veux je vais t'aider à t'améliorer pour l'école.

Heero est étonné lui-même de tenir ce genre de propos, à quoi s'engage-t-il ? Et que va en penser son père ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'il soit emballé par l'idée. Mais il ne va pas laisser tomber le natté, il veut l'aider, ce garçon le touche profondément, tant pis pour mon père, s'il le faut je l'aiderais en cachette, de toute façon il est rarement à la maison conclut-il déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son projet. Il se tourne à nouveau vers le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras :

- Je vais te donner des cours et t'aider pour tes devoirs, sans me vanter je suis plutôt doué, j'ai des professeurs particuliers et tout le monde dit que je suis très intelligent pour mon âge.

- Duo le regarde avec des grands yeux impressionnés, c'est vrai, tu veux bien m'aider ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, au contraire ça me changera un peu de mon quotidien.

- Ca risque de ne pas être facile, j'suis vraiment pas doué, Mme Maxwell essaye de m'aider pour mes devoirs mais ça sert pas à grand-chose.

- On verra bien, on peut toujours essayé.

- Ok, j'veux bien essayé, j'ai confiance en toi termine-t-il avant d'à nouveau chercher le réconfort et la chaleur de ses bras, il se sent bien avec lui se dit-il en frottant le bout de son nez contre son pull, je me sens à l'abri avec lui, rien ne peut plus m'atteindre.

Ils restent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre, Heero aussi se sent bien avec ce petit être dans les bras, il n'a jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il n'a jamais eu d'ami, sa mère il ne l'a jamais connu, morte juste après sa naissance et ni son père, ni sa belle-mère ne lui ont témoigné d'affection, les gouvernantes qui se sont succédées se sont montrées gentilles avec lui, mais elles n'ont jamais osé lui montré trop d'affection de peur de se faire réprimander par leur patron.

Voyant l'obscurité gagner du terrain, Heero regarde sa montre et se rend compte que ça fait bientôt une heure qu'il est sorti, il ne veut surtout pas qu'on parte à sa recherche, il se redresse tout en soutenant le petit corps somnolent.

- Duo, il est tard, on va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas, je suis sûr que tu es sorti sans prévenir personne, tu ne veux pas inquiéter les Maxwells ?

- Non, mais…, il le regarde hésitant.

- Heero comprend, je te promets que je tiendrais ma promesse de t'aider. Si tu veux et si tu peux, je ne veux pas que tu es de soucis, on se retrouve ici demain après le goûter vers 16h30, je t'attendrais au pied de cet arbre.

- Duo hoche la tête soulagé, Heero va vraiment l'aider comme il lui a promis. Il se relève, quittant avec regret le corps rassurant, il se secoue pour évacuer les brindilles et les petites feuilles qui se sont accrochés à ses vêtements, il sent la main de Heero passer dans ses cheveux pour en retirer une brindille.

- Heero, le fixe une dernière fois, à demain Duo, lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- A demain Heero, puis alors qu'il a déjà parcouru quelques mètres, il ajoute merci je suis content qu'on se soit rencontré.

Le nippon lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de reprendre son chemin, il ne se doute pas encore à ce moment là, que son aide allait être inestimable pour Duo, qu'il allait lui changer la vie comme ce dernier chamboulerait complètement la sienne.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous.**

( 2ème partie )

.

.

AC 185, (passé).

Dès le lendemain Heero retrouve le petit garçon à l'heure et l'endroit convenu, ce dernier l'attend déjà, debout adossé à l'arbre et fixant son regard dans sa direction ne voulant surtout pas manquer son arrivée, en l'apercevant il lui fait un grand sourire qui illumine son visage. Il a amené un plaid sur lequel ils s'installent, sans plus attendre il sort ses cahiers et livres de son cartable, il a hâte de se mettre au travail et de savoir si le brun va réussir à l'aider.

Au bout d'une demi-heure Heero a pu un peu évalué le niveau de Duo et il faut bien admettre qu'il a beaucoup de lacunes en particulier au niveau de la lecture, c'est à peine s'il arrive à déchiffrer les mots les plus simples, il à l'air un peu plus à l'aise avec les chiffres même si là encore il est en difficulté quand il s'agit de les mettre par écrit, les « 2 » ressemblent à des « 5 » et il confond « 6 » avec « 9 ».

Duo attend son verdict avec inquiétude il voit que le brun fronce les sourcils en regardant ses cahiers d'école et en tentant de déchiffrer les mots écrits sur son cahier de brouillon qu'il lui a dicté quelques minutes plus tôt, son cas est-il totalement désespéré ? Il baisse la tête, attristé, il a tellement cru que ce garçon pourrait l'aider, il a l'air si sûr de lui et intelligent pour son âge.

- Duo ?

- Hein ? Le natté perdu dans ses pensées ne sait pas rendu compte que l'asiatique l'interpelle, il relève la tête penaud.

- Je dois bien admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton niveau soit si bas, il voit la tristesse envahir les si beaux yeux, il reprend rapidement, mais je veux quand même essayer de t'aider, on va repartir des bases si tu le veux bien, poursuit-il en attrapant le livre de lecture du garçon.

- Les deux améthystes retrouvent leur éclat, d'accord, je suis prêt dit t-il en se penchant au-dessus du manuel.

Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que les deux garçons se retrouve quasiment tous les jours en fin d'après-midi pour travailler la lecture, les progrès sont minimes, mais ils ne se découragent pas, Heero tient à poursuivre, le natté met tellement de volonté à vouloir progresser.

- Heero ?

- Hn ? il est plongé dans la correction du cahier de brouillon.

- Hélène m'a dit de te remercier pour ton aide, elle a ajouté que j'ai beaucoup de chance, elle a appris par des voisins que t'es un garçon très occupé par tes cours particuliers et que tu es très intelligent elle a même parlé de géni.

- Les gens exagèrent.

- Je n'avais pas compris que tu n'allais pas du tout à l'école, ça doit être dur d'étudier tout seul, sans camarade.

- Non, pas vraiment je suis habitué, ça toujours été comme ça.

- Mmmmh…, Duo est un peu dubitatif, lui n'aimerait pas être seul pour étudier, le seul avantage de l'école pour lui c'est de se faire des copains. Alors je suis ton premier copain poursuit-il ?

- Heero, redresse la tête étonné. Oui finit-il par lâcher, je ne vois pas souvent d'autres enfants en dehors de cousins qui viennent parfois à la maison.

- Alors j'suis très content d'être le premier, au moins je sers un peu à quelque chose, on pourra jouer un peu quand on aura fini les exercices ?

- Hn.

- Et Hélène m'a dit de t'inviter un jour pour le goûter, elle a très envi de te rencontrer et de te remercier.

- Ok, je vais voire si mon père est d'accord.

Après un mois de travail assidu, Heero a l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec le châtain, il a beau énormément travaillé, les progrès restent très modestes et pourtant le brun sent qu'il est tous sauf bête, quand il lui donne des explications il assimile immédiatement, en plus il semble avoir une incroyable mémoire auditive et visuelle, ses notes en récitation le prouvent, c'est grâce à elle que Duo arrive à éviter une note catastrophique en français. De plus, plus ils passent de temps ensemble plus il se rend qu'il a énormément de connaissance dans plein de domaines allant de la géographie à la physique en passant par la biologie et l'histoire. Quand il lui demande d'où il sait tout ça, Duo lui explique qu'il adore regarder toutes sortes de reportages à la télévision et qu'il s'intéresse à tout.

Plus Heero y réfléchit plus ça l'intrigue, pourquoi Duo n'arrive-t-il pas à apprendre à lire alors qu'il semble avoir les capacités pour ?

C'est en surfant sur le web qu'il pense peut-être avoir trouver la cause des difficultés d'apprentissage du natté : la dyslexie. Plus il s'informe sur le sujet plus il à l'impression que c'est se dont souffre Duo, toutes les descriptions concordent avec ce qu'il a observé chez lui, elle semble associé comme c'est souvent le cas a-t-il lu avec une dysorthographie ce qui explique le pourquoi de l'écriture catastrophique de Duo. Heero décide d'en avertir rapidement Mme Maxwell afin que Duo puisse être pris rapidement en charge et ne pas accumulé davantage de lacunes.

Heero profite d'un nouveau goûter chez le natté pour aborder le sujet.

- Mme Maxwell ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hélène Heero.

- Mon père ne voudrait pas que je sois aussi familier, il voit que sa réponse chagrine cette adorable femme qui se montre si affectueuse depuis leur première rencontre, il réfléchit quelques secondes puis une idée lui vient.

- Si vous voulez bien je peux vous appelez Hélène-san, c'est ni trop familier ni trop sérieux.

- D'accord approuve-t-elle avec un grand sourire, ça plaît bien Hélène-san. Mais je t'ai couper, tu souhaiter me demander quelque chose Heero ?

- Euh oui…, voilà ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je travaille avec Duo et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il est autant en difficultés pour la lecture.

- Tu veux arrêter ? s'inquiète Duo.

- Mais non baka ! Je veux juste vous dire que j'ai peut-être trouvé pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas.

- Hein ?

- En cherchant sur le web, je me suis rendu compte que tu es peut-être dyslexique, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

- Dyssélique quoi ? C'est une maladie.

- Mais non baka ! Mme Maxwell sourit face à l'exaspération d'Heero par rapport aux interruptions de Duo, et en même temps elle se rend compte de ce que leur dit Heero. Mais oui ! Il a certainement raison, comme lui, elle trouve que Duo est un garçon intelligent, très curieux et elle ne s'expliquait pas de telles difficultés pour apprendre à lire.

- Non mon chéri, ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est un trouble des apprentissages.

- Alors je peux être soigné et apprendre à lire comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas débile demande-t-il la voix enrouée ?

- Duo, Hélène est peinée que son fils adoptif ait une image si négative de lui même, bien sur que tu n'es pas débile, ni ton père ni moi ne l'avons jamais pensé.

- Oui mais à l'école c'est ainsi qu'on me traite.

- Mon cœur, c'est eux qui sont stupides de ne pas voir le garçon merveilleux que tu es, heureusement que Heero m'a averti, je vais immédiatement prendre rendez-vous avec une orthophoniste spécialisée, elle nous expliquera ce qu'on doit faire pour t'aider, et je suis certaine que très bientôt tu pourras lire comme les autres enfants de ta classe voire peut-être beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Elle le sert fort dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que de toute façon, elle, elle le trouve déjà formidable tel qu'il est.

A sa plus grande surprise Heero la voit s'avancer vers lui et se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, il se sent ses pommettes devenir toute rouge, il comprend que c'est sa manière de lui exprimer toute sa reconnaissance, il lui fait un timide sourire avant qu'elle s'éloigne pour passer son coup de fil.

.

***************

.

Hélène ne pensait avoir à ce point raison en ce qui concernait les réelles capacités de Duo, après une dizaines de séances avec une orthophoniste spécialisée dans les troubles de l'apprentissage Duo a déjà acquis des techniques pour faire face à ses difficultés et son niveau de lecture est déjà bien meilleur au point d'avoir quasiment rattrapé ses autres camarades de classe.

Même Mme Chalon, l'orthophoniste est stupéfaite de voire de tels progrès, cela l'interpelle, elle décide donc avec une collègue psychologue et avec l'accord de Mr et Mme Maxwell de faire passer des tests d'intelligence au petit garçon. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour tous de découvrir que Duo a un QI bien supérieur à la moyenne, et même très exceptionnel pour son âge, les deux professionnelles l'ont estimé à 140, il ne doit pas avoir plus d'une centaine d'enfants dans le monde qui ont de tels résultats expliquent-elles aux deux parents abasourdis, elles précisent que Duo a en particulier une formidable mémoire visuelle et auditive ce qui lui a permis facilement de compenser ses problèmes de dyslexie, d'ici peu de temps, ces difficultés ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et ajoute-elles avec malice, leur plus grande difficulté sera de faire face à un petit garçon toujours plus avide de connaissances et de trouver un milieu scolaire adapté à ses capacités, d'autant plus que son quotient intellectuel peut encore évolué en grandissant. Plus tard les deux parents apprendront que celui de Heero est de 135 d'où le lien spécial qui s'est crée immédiatement entre eux chacun comprenant parfaitement le fonctionnement de l'autre.

.

***************

.

Plus les mois passent, plus les deux enfants se rapprochent au point de quasiment passé tout leur temps libre ensemble, leur amitié se renforce, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que deux enfants aux personnalités si différentes nouent des liens aussi forts, Heero le premier, il n'aurait jamais penser que ce petit bonhomme rencontré par hasard un jour de pluie, perché sur une branche, tiendrait une place si importante dans sa vie.

Lui, l'intellectuel, l'introverti, le réservé ne laissant personne entrer dans son intimité ; lui qui a souffert et qui souffre encore de l'absence d'une mère et de l'indifférence de son père et ne voulant plus se laisser atteindre dans ses sentiments au point de s'être complètement fermé aux autres, s'est laissé approché puis attendrir par ce gamin de 6 ans.

Une fois ses difficultés scolaires surmontées et ayant retrouvé une estime de soi et une confiance en lui, Duo a pu révéler sa vraie personnalité, entouré de l'amour des ses parents adoptifs, qu'il appelle désormais « papa et maman », il a pu laisser son passé derrière lui et avoir confiance en l'avenir. C'est désormais un petit garçon chaleureux, généreux, ouvert aux autres et débordant d'affection pour sa nouvelle famille, il croque la vie à pleine dent, débordant d'énergie et curieux de tout.

Duo voue une adoration illimitée à son jeune voisin, avec ses parents c'est la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, celle qui lui a redonné confiance en lui et qui a su voir au-delà des apparences et ne pas tenir compte de son passé, l'acceptant tel qu'il est sans aucun jugement. Il aime ses silences, son côté protecteur, ses marques discrètes d'affection (les bakas affectueux, la main venant ébouriffer sa frange…) qui lui prouvent que lui aussi tient une place importante dans sa vie. Et plus que tout il sait qu'il est le seul que l'asiatique laisse approcher physiquement au point de le laisser se blottir dans ses bras quand il a envi d'un câlin, il n'en n'abuse pas, il sait à quel point ses instants sont précieux, mais petit à petit il apprivoise Heero, comme lui a su le faire avec lui dès leur première rencontre, trouvant une place dans son coeur qui jusque là s'était fermé à tout sentiment.

A force de côtoyer Duo, Heero s'est aperçu de son isolement et de son envie de s'ouvrir au monde, de faire de nouvelles rencontres, de voire autre chose que les quatre murs de la salle de cours où il travaille six heures par jour avec ses précepteurs, n'ayant pour seul loisirs que ses entraînements d'aïkido et ses sorties avec Duo et sa famille ce qui est déjà bien davantage que ce qu'il avait avant sa rencontre avec le châtain.

Il souhaite intégrer le circuit scolaire habituel et a décidé d'en faire la demande à son père lors de leur prochaine discussion, on est fin juin et il aimerait bien intégrer une école à la rentrée. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il s'est renseigné sur les différents établissements scolaires à proximité, il a ainsi découvert que Sank possède une école avec une section spécialisée dans l'accueil d'enfants surdoués, de nombreux scientifiques et hauts fonctionnaires y ont fait leur études, les élèves peuvent y faire leur cursus du collège au premier cycle universitaire, la plupart des élèves attendant leur majorité voire un peu plus avant d'intégrer la faculté de leur choix, évitant ainsi à ses enfants surdoués de se retrouver trop jeune au milieu de la faune estudiantine pas toujours très tendre avec les petits nouveaux.

C'est donc muni de toute la documentation nécessaire et ayant répété pendant des heures les arguments a avancé pour le convaincre que Heero à la fin du déjeuner dominical aborde le sujet qui lui tient à cœur.

- Père puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Mr Yuy relève la tête de son assiette un peu étonné, leurs repas habituellement se passent dans un quasi silence seulement interrompu par les questions de l'homme s'informant des résultats scolaires de son fils ou pour exiger sa présence aux réunions de famille, heureusement peu fréquentes. Oui ?

- J'aimerais intégrer l'école Saint-John de Sank à la rentrée, il poursuit rapidement de peur d'essuyer un refus, cet établissement à une section spécialisée pour les surdoués et une excellente réputation, notre premier ministre actuel y a fait ses études ainsi que d'autres membres du gouvernement, il compte bien sur ce dernier argument pour faire plier son père.

- Pourquoi cette envie soudaine d'arrêter tes cours particuliers ?

- Ce n'est pas soudain père, ça fait maintenant un petit moment que j'y pense, mes cousins me parlent régulièrement de leur école et j'ai envi d'en faire l'expérience, il espère que son mensonge va passer inaperçu car c'est à peine s'il discute avec ses cousins quand ils viennent à la maison, ils se contentent tous de passer des heures devant sa console, il serait bon pour mon avenir professionnel de lier connaissance avec des enfants qui deviendront l'élite du pays, ce dernier argument est le coup de grâce, l'ambition de son père devrait faire le reste et le faire accepter sa demande.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dépose la documentation sur mon bureau je vais en prendre connaissance et te donner rapidement ma réponse.

- Si vous accepter, je pense pouvoir intégrer la sixième dès cette année sans avoir besoin d'attendre mes dix ans, je me suis renseigné sur les tests d'entrée et je crois pouvoir les réussir sans difficulté.

- J'y compte bien mon fils, vous savez bien que je ne supporte pas la médiocrité.

- Oui père, Heero baisse la tête satisfait, la partie semble gagner.

A la rentrée de septembre, Heero intégrait la section « surdoués » de la prestigieuse école Saint-John et faisait la connaissance de Trowa avec qui il se lie rapidement d'amitié. Deux ans plus tard Duo le rejoint ayant passé les examens d'entrée « les doigts dans le nez » selon ses propres termes et décide que le petit blond assis à côté de lui en cours allait être son deuxième meilleur ami, et bien évidement ce fut le cas, on ne refuse rien au natté. Les deux garçons s'épanouissent dans leur nouvelle école où leur intelligence et leur curiosité sont sans cesse stimulées.

.

****************

.

Les liens entre Duo et Heero sont de plus en plus forts, cela va bien au-delà de la simple amitié, ils sont comme frères et partagent toutes leurs expériences d'enfants, les absences de Mr Yuy, de plus en plus accaparé par sa société qui prend de l'ampleur, permettent à Heero de passer davantage de temps au sein de la famille Maxwell qu'il considère comme sa deuxième famille et à laquelle il est très attaché.

Les deux garçons s'aperçoivent au fil du temps qu'ils ne peuvent se passer longtemps de la présence de l'autre, que leurs rapprochements physiques sont de plus en plus fréquents, Heero accepte de plus en plus souvent que Duo vienne se blottir dans ses bras, il apprécie de plus en plus de serrer ce petit corps contre lui, il a la sensation d'être envahi d'une douce chaleur et d'un bien-être profond. Loin de leur déplaire ou de les gêner se besoin de l'autre augmente leur attachement réciproque, ils sont bien ensemble et ne veulent surtout pas que cela change, bien au contraire.

Comme souvent depuis quelque temps Heero se réveille avec Duo dans les bras, ce dernier ayant déserté son lit malgré l'interdiction du japonais de le rejoindre sur son matelas installé à quelques mètres de celui du natté. Le corps chaud est lové contre le sien recherche sa chaleur, durant la nuit, Heero à repousser la couette au niveau de sa taille car lui contrairement à son compagnon n'est pas du tout frileux. Sa tête est posée sur sa poitrine, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, et sa natte partiellement défaite traverse son torse pour finir au niveau de sa cuisse, sa frange lui cache son visage, mais il sait qu'il dort la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il ne peut s'empêcher encore par moment de sucer son pouce, Heero adore le taquiner à ce sujet.

Il est adorable, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser en dégageant son front des mèches en désordre, il à l'air si innocent quand il dort, un petit ange, qui ne laisse rien présager du petit diablotin qu'il est une fois réveiller. Durant la nuit il a passé sans s'en rendre compte son bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, il faut bien avouer qu'il aime l'avoir contre lui, lui qui n'a été que très rarement embrassé et serré par des bras aimant, Duo est le premier à lui avoir offert autant de chaleur humaine.

Mais il va falloir qu'ils discutent tous les deux, ils ne sont plus des petits enfants, est-il correcte qu'ils dorment dans le même lit à leurs âges ? Hélène-san serait-elle d'accord ? Quoique connaissant Duo et son besoin constant de câlins, ce qu'elle ne lui refuse jamais, bien au contraire car elle en est tout autant friande que lui, elle doit bien se douter qu'il rejoint régulièrement mon lit.

Un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers un rideau pas complètement tiré vient titiller le visage du dormeur, il commence à s'agiter et cherche à fuir l'opportun en enfouissant davantage son visage dans la poitrine du brun, un petit grognement désapprobateur lui échappe.

- Debout marmotte !

- Hugh…, nan pas encore, j'suis trop bien, laisse moi encore en profiter, son bras l'enlace et enserre son torse pour le dissuader de tout mouvement.

- Duo, ça fait bien une demi-heure que je suis réveillé, que tu le veuilles ou non, je me lève, et je voudrais qu'on parle.

- Le ton sérieux de Heero alerte Duo, j'me lève ronchonne-t-il, prend ta douche en premier.

Dix minutes plus tard, le nippon ressort de la salle de bain en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

- Duo, la place est libre, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour paresser au lit.

- J'arrive, une tête ébouriffée émerge de dessous la couette, il tend la main vers la jambe du brun et avant que celui-ci n'est pu réagir, le fait chavirer sur le matelas. Dis-moi avant ce dont tu souhaitais me parler.

- Heero, se redresse, grogne un peu véxé de s'être fait si facilement avoir avant de s'installer au côté du natté qui s'est enfin redressé pour s'adosser au mur. Je t'avais dis qu'on ne devait plus dormir ensemble énonce-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut sévère.

- Je sais, mais moi j'adore dormir avec toi, je suis bien près de toi.

- Duo…, on n'est plus des gamins, j'ai douze ans et toi dix, à notre âge les enfants, même frères, ne dorment plus ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'as pas de frère ? Et de toute façon je m'en fous de ce que font les autres, moi je veux dormir avec toi, en plus je ne te considère pas comme un frère,… ou du moins pas seulement.

- …Hn ?

- Je t'apprécie comme un frère mais pas seulement, il y a toujours eu plus que cela entre nous, je l'ai senti depuis le début, et de tout façon on se mariera plus tard, alors qu'on dorme ensemble c'est normal, précise-t-il mi-taquin, mi-sérieux le regardant bien en face.

- ….HN ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Bah oui quoi, je veux qu'on passe notre vie ensemble comme mes parents, alors on aura qu'à se marier.

- Heero est abasourdi par la logique implacable de Duo,… mais on est deux garçons finit-il par préciser bêtement.

- Et alors ?

- Les garçons ne se marient pas entre eux bougonne-t-il les joues écarlates, il n'a pas l'habitude d'aborder ce genre de sujets.

- Eh bein si, j'ai fait des recherches, c'est juste qu'on peut pas aller à l'église et que c'est pas autorisé dans tous les états, mais à Sank on peut.

Heero ne trouve plus de mot pour argumenter, il voit Duo se lever et se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

- Donc quand je serais grand je te demanderais ta main et on se mariera ajoute-il sûr de lui en lui faisant un grand sourire juste avant de s'enfermer pour prendre sa douche ne laissant aucune chance à l'asiatique de contester.

Heero est cloué sur place.

.

****************

.

Les projets de mariage farfelus mis de côté en attendant ses 18 ans, Duo avait estimé que ce serait un âge idéal, les deux garçons grandissent, et s'épanouissent au sein de la famille Maxwell, de plus en plus présente pour Heero, ainsi que dans leurs études et leurs amitiés avec Trowa et Quatre.

Heero à cesser de se poser des questions sur sa relation si particulière avec Duo, il tient une telle place dans sa vie, il à l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, il ne cherche plus à fuir leurs besoins de se rapprocher physiquement, de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, pourquoi refuser quelque chose qui lui fait tellement de bien ? Mais voilà ils ne sont plus des enfants et leurs corps changent, leur faisant éprouver de nouvelles sensations.

Heero à désormais quatorze ans et Duo douze, et c'est un baiser qui fait tout basculer, un simple baiser que le natté dépose au réveil sur les lèvres de celui qui dort à ses côtés, un baiser pourtant si innocent mais qui leur fait prendre conscience que leurs corps ne sont pas indifférents à celui de l'autre, il n'y a pas de gêne entre les deux garçons seulement de la surprise par rapport à ce que provoque en eux ce simple effleurement, un déferlement de sensations les balaye tous les deux bouleversant tout leur univers, leur relation a pris un nouveau tournant.

La maturité de Heero lui fait vite comprendre qu'ils peuvent déraper et qu'il faut se freiner, qu'ils sont encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qu'ils se passent réellement, c'est lui cette fois qui pose une limite d'âge, il est intransigeant face aux supplications de Duo, ils retenteront l'expérience dans deux ans quand Duo aura quatorze ans, âge raisonnable pour ce genre d'expérience de l'avis de Heero qui comme souvent c'est tourné vers le net pour se forger un avis.

Le jour tant attendu arrivé c'est un Duo sur des charbons ardents qui rejoint Heero au pied de leur chêne, l'attente n'a pas été toujours facile, le natté c'est se montrer redoutable quand il souhaite quelque chose, Heero a failli à plusieurs reprises craquer sous le beau regard suppliant et les caresses audacieuses qu'il avaient oublié de proscrire et Duo avait su mettre à profit cette faille dans le contrat.

Mais cette attente n'aura pas été vaine, le souvenir du premier baiser s'efface vite sous les sensations enivrantes qu'apportent les suivant, la bouche de l'autre est source de tant de délices. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, goûter au fruit défendu donne envie de plus, beaucoup plus, le simple rapprochement des corps devient insuffisant, ils réclament davantage, les caresses se font de plus précises, les corps plein de vie des deux adolescents se cherchent davantage et s'électrisent au contact de l'un de l'autre. Mais là encore le brun sait y mettre un terme provisoire et imposé un nouveau délai, il à trop de respect pour son compagnon et sait l'importance dans une vie du passage à l'étape suivante, que l'union physique n'est pas anodine, qu'elle leur fera passé un nouveau cap dans leur relation, sans parler de ce qu'en penserait leurs familles respectives et leur entourage s'ils l'apprenaient, ils iront donc plus loin, s'ils le souhaitent toujours, qu'une fois que Duo aura atteint ses seize ans.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous.**

( 3ème partie )

.

.

AC 195 (présent).

Heero, le regard ancré aux deux améthystes, un petit sourire aux lèvres attrape une des jambes se balançant dans le vide.

- Neko, tu ne crois pas que t'as passé l'âge de grimper aux arbres, un jour cette branche ne va plus supporter ton poids.

Le surnom amena un sourire sur ses lèvres, Heero l'avait affublé de ce « Neko » depuis l'enfance quand il avait découvert l'adorable particularité de Duo qui ronronne quand on le câline, auquel s'ajoutait évidemment sa fâcheuse tendance à grimper partout.

- Je suis léger comme une plume, Koi, c'est toi le grand baraqué.

- Hn, Heero ne peut se retenir de tirer brusquement la jambe à lui pour faire tomber le jeune impertinent.

Sans chercher à se retenir, Duo se laisse déséquilibrer, la chute ne l'inquiète pas le moins du monde, il sait parfaitement que deux bras musclés vont le rattraper sans problème, c'était bien pour ça qu'il était grimpé et le nippon le sait parfaitement. Comme prévu il est réceptionné en douceur, il enlace le cou de son compagnon et redressant le buste va quêter ses lèvres pour un baiser, le brun lui laisse accès à sa bouche et c'est tous les deux à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparent quelques instants plus tard, Duo toujours dans les bras de Heero.

- Bonjour mon Hee-chan.

- Bonjour Tenshi, il lui relâche les jambes afin de le laisser glisser au sol, il garde cependant un bras autour de sa taille, il lui a manqué aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment hâte qu'ils se retrouvent pour le serrer contre lui.

- Quatre vient de m'appeler, il nous propose de le rejoindre pour une soirée pizzas et jeux vidéo, Trowa sera là aussi bien sur.

- Hn, ça me va.

- On passe faire quelques achats pour l'apéro et on les rejoints ?

- Ok, mais c'est moi qui choisis les boissons tes goûts sont affreux, j'ai encore cet affreux goût de pastèque et de melon sur la langue.

- Moi j'ai adoré ce soda, ça changeait des parfums habituels.

- Hn, Heero s'abstient de tout autre commentaire, les goûts de Duo dépassent son entendement, on fil directement où tu veux repasser chez toi avant.

- J'vais passer prendre une veste et mon portefeuille, j'ai dit a Quatre qu'on ne traînerait pas car mes parents sont absents et ne veulent pas que je rentre trop tard, mais c'est surtout que je veux profiter en tête à tête de notre fin de soirée, il glisse une main sous la chemise de Heero et caresse ses abdos, il sent un frisson le parcourir, je te veux rien qu'à moi, tu m'as tellement manqué, ça en devenait douloureux dit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux, deux bras l'enlacent et le sert un peu plus fort.

- Neko, je suis désolé de n'être pas plus présent ces derniers temsp, moi aussi je ressens le manque quand tu es trop longtemps loin de moi.

- Je sais que t'as des obligations envers ton père, mais j'aimerais parfois que les choses soient plus simples, je n'aime pas mentir surtout aux gens que j'aime.

Heero sait qu'ils pensent à ses parents et à leurs amis.

- Elles le seront bientôt. Duo le regarde surpris, une question muette au fond des yeux. Il dépose un léger baiser sur lèvres encore gonflées et rougies de leur précédent baiser, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- On y va …

Malgré sa grande curiosité, Duo ne l'interroge pas davantage, le japonais s'expliquera plus tard, il se détache de son corps, se contentant de lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du petit bois étant désormais en vue de leurs deux demeures et des passants de la petite route de campagne, ils ont toujours su restés très discrets et même leurs proches amis et familles, ne savent pas exactement quelle est la réelle nature de leur relation.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée en compagnie de leurs amis, ils se sont gavés de pizzas et autres mets hypercaloriques avant d'entamer une bataille acharnée par personnages de jeux vidéo interposés, et c'est ravis de ses bons moments partagés avec leurs amis que Heero est Duo retrouvèrent la demeure du natté aux alentours de 22h30.

A peine Heero à t-il poussé le verrou de la porte d'entrée qu'il sent deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps se presser contre le sien, il se retourne lentement savourant le frottement de leurs deux corps pour faire face aux yeux brillants de désir de son compagnon. Ce dernier a déjà remonté ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules pour les libérer de la veste en cuir qu'il porte, il retire ses bras du vêtement avant de l'accrocher à une patère à sa droite sans quitter des yeux son partenaire dont les mains habiles libèrent maintenant son Tee-shirt de son jean afin d'avoir un accès direct à la peau de son ventre, ses ongles le griffe légèrement, pas de douleur mais de petits frémissements délicieux qui se propagent dans tout son corps.

- Tu m'as l'air bien impatient chuchote-t-il, les doigts de Duo poursuivant leur douce torture un peu plus haut au niveau de la fine peau qui recouvre ses côtes.

- Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux te sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi termine-t-il d'une voix rauque les yeux plongés au fond des siens, que rien n'existe à part nous.

Ses mots trouvent écho avec les propres désirs de Heero qui d'un geste sûr, les mains sous les fesses du châtain le soulève pour amener son bassin au niveau du sien et plaquer un peu plus leurs corps, deux fines jambes entourent sa taille et deux mains resserrent leurs prises au niveau de ses épaules.

- Tenshi je veux la même chose que toi, mon corps brûle pour toi, mais prenons notre temps, je veux qu'on profite l'un de l'autre sans se précipiter, je veux explorer chaque parcelle de ton corps jusqu'à en connaître les moindre détails, montons et plus rien n'existera en dehors de nous, je te le promets.

Le brun se dirige vers l'escalier son précieux fardeau dans les bras, et sans aucune difficulté grimpe les marches deux à deux jusqu'au pallier, file jusqu'à la porte la plus éloignée qu'il ouvre et referme d'une seule main, appuie sur l'interrupteur avant de déposer le corps fluet sur la couette noire qui recouvre le grand lit de la chambre de Duo, ce dernier jusqu'alors occupé à mordiller la base du cou du nippon détache ses bras et part immédiatement à l'assaut du Tee-shirt pour l'en libérer, il sent les mains de ce dernier faire de même avec le sien, il lève les bras au dessus de sa tête pour lui faciliter la tâche, un soupir de pur bien-être lui échappe quand la peau nue de leurs torses entrent en contact, il redresse légèrement la tête pour aller quérir les lèvres au dessus de lui.

Heero s'empare avec fougue des lèvres tendues vers lui, plongeant avec délice dans le douce cavité, leurs langues se mêlent, se cherchent, se repoussent, se taquinent, ses dents mordillent doucement les lèvres rosées avant de se détacher pour qu'il puisse admirer le splendide visage du garçon qu'il tient dans ses bras : la peau nacrée au touchers si doux, les pommettes empouprées creusées par deux délicieuses fossettes et les deux perles myosotis brillants d'un éclat passionné, tout en lui le subjugue, il a beau le connaître depuis l'enfance c'est toujours un plaisir renouvelé de le regarder ; son regard est accroché par un éclat améthyste brillant sur la poitrine imberbe du natté, il frôle du bout des doigts le pendentif, témoin d'un anniversaire, se souvenant alors que cette soirée est également spéciale et qu'il a une surprise pour Duo.

- Joyeux anniversaire Tenshi dit-il en se redressant, installant le natté sur ses genoux.

Duo le regarde d'abord surpris, puis après quelques secondes, un doux sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi koi, j'avais oublié que ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui qu'on s'est rencontré, je suis impardonnable, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites.

- Rien, tu sais bien qu'avoir la possibilité d'abuser honteusement de ton corps me suffit plaisante-t-il avant de passer une main conquérante sur sa chute de rein, en revanche j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi poursuit-il mystérieusement, je te laisse le trouver…

- C'est vrai ! Duo a les yeux pétillants d'excitation, donne moi au moins indice ?

Il est sur moi mais on peut dire qu'il est également sur toi.

- Quoi ! Qu'est- ce que cela signifie ? Je le cherche sur toi où sur moi, Duo parcoure d'un regard impatient leurs deux corps, tout en fouillant les poches du jean de Heero.

- Tu refroidis, remontes rigole-t-il.

- Hee-chaaaaan! aide moi un peu au lieu de te moquer.

- Ok Neko, Heero se penche, la tête inclinée à gauche et va suçoter le base du cou de Duo.

Duo complètement perdu ne peut cependant s'empêcher de gémir et d'incliner la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à son compagnon, il passe la main dans les mèches rebelles qui frôlent son visage et s'est alors que son regard se pose sur le cou de Heero et qu'il remarque étonné, à la base de son oreille le début de ce qui semble être un tatouage. De plus en plus intrigué il dégage davantage la nuque du japonais et lui tournant un peu la tête à gauche il peut voire l'intégralité du dessin, des larmes brouillent son beau regard tandis que du bout des doigts il frôlent le tatouage avant d'y appliquer les lèvres.

Heero lui relève le visage, un doigt sous le menton, c'était sensé te faire plaisir Tenshi, pas te faire pleurer.

- C'est un merveilleux cadeau dit-il en reniflant comme un tout petit, en posant à nouveau un main sur le tatouage.

Heero le bascule en arrière sur le lit et d'un geste habile déboutonne le jean de son partenaire avant de le descendre de quelques centimètres sur les hanches de Duo entraînant en même temps le boxer noir, laissant ainsi à la vue le début de l'aine et le tatouage jumeau du sien situé à gauche juste au dessus des poils pubiens, l'encre noire bleuté ressortant sur la peau ivoirine. Il frôle de l'index les initiales de leurs prénoms en lettres stylisées, entrelacées savamment, surmontées du symbole de l'éternité, avant de relever la tête vers son compagnon qui le fixe avec intensité.

- Je voulais te faire un cadeau digne de celui que tu m'avais fait à Noêl, (Duo s'était fait faire ce tatouage quelques jours avant les fêtes pour en faire la surprise à son amant lors des fêtes de fin d'année) c'est une magnifique preuve d'amour que je voulais te rendre, car tout comme toi, je n'imagine pas la vie sans toi.

- Je t'aime Heero, Duo très touché par cette te déclaration n'a pu prononcé que ces trois mots mais il voit au fond des iris cobalts que c'est amplement suffisant.

- Ai shiteru Tenshi, appartient-moi comme je t'appartiens ajoute-t-il la voix enrouée par le désir en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Duo s'empresse de répondre à sa demande en lui laissant accès à sa bouche et en glissant la main entre eux pour déboutonner le jean de Heero, il souhaite également ardemment cette fusion des corps, depuis leur première fois il y a quelques mois son désir pour le brun n'a fait que s'amplifier, leurs premières fois se rappelle-t-il avec un doux sourire, il l'avait tant attendu et il ne l'a pas regretté.

.

***************

.

AC 194, octobre.

Ses seize ans, il avait attendu son anniversaire avec une telle impatience que cela avait mis la puce à l'oreille de ses parents adoptifs. Se demandant ce qui pouvait justifier une telle excitation, ils en avaient conclu que cet âge signifiait quelque chose de particulier pour leur fils, après plusieurs jours de réflexion ils en avaient conclu, complètement à côté de la plaque, que c'était la possibilité pour Duo de pouvoir passer son permis de conduire et donc d'avoir accès à davantage d'indépendance, premier souhait de tout adolescent.

C'était donc un Duo abasourdi, à mille lieux de ça, qui s'était vu offrir le matin de ses seize ans, une petite Ford d'occasion surmontée d'un gros nœud rouge. Elle resterait bien à l'abris dans le hangar le temps qu'il mette à profit le chèque cadeau situé sur le tableau de bords qui lui donnait accès à une vingtaine de leçons de conduite dans une auto école du centre ville de Sank. Remis de sa surprise il leur avait sauté en cou en les couvrant de bisous et de remerciements, une superbe fête avec ses amis et sa famille avait conclu cette journée, mais malgré tout cela il voulait plus et c'est en croisant le regard brûlant de Heero au moment de souffler les bougies qu'il avait su qu'il aurait laissé tout ça sans aucun regret du moment que ce dernier était auprès de lui, demain avait-il pensé en fermant les yeux au moment où il se penchait sur le gâteau, oui demain sera à nous et rien qu'à nous.

Le lendemain soir, les parents de Duo absents de la demeure, invités par des amis a passé le week-end chez eux, Duo n'en revenait pas d'une telle chance, Heero avait rejoint le natté sous l'érable, lieu de leur première rencontre, une main cachée dans le dos.

- Joyeux anniversaire avait-il dit en sortant la main de derrière son dos, laissant apparaître une petite boîte noire entourée d'un petit ruban violine.

- Les yeux de Duo s'étaient écarquillés de plaisir alors qu'il soulevait le couvercle.

Sur un petit velours noir reposait un médaillon argenté, du gundanium, avait-il tout de suite deviné, le bijou était de forme rectangulaire et se composait de deux parties, à droite en haut un « H » surmonté d'une incrustation d'éclats de saphir, et à gauche en bas un « D » surmonté lui d'éclats améthystes, au centre du bijou le symbole de l'éternité. Duo émerveillé et ému s'empara du précieux objet et à son grand étonnement il se sépara en deux comme s'il avait été brisé en deux, s'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un mais deux médaillons qu'il avait au creux de sa main. Comprenant leur signification il releva la tête et se haussant sur la pointe des pieds il déposa un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres d'Heero alors que ces doigts attachait le pendentif saphir à son cou, il sentit alors que ses lèvres se détachaient des siennes que Heero avait fait de même avec le deuxième pendentif, dont le médaillon reposait désormais sur sa poitrine.

Sans dire un mot le natté se saisit de la main du brun et l'entraîna vers sa maison, toujours en silence il montèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois la porte refermée il s'avança au centre de la pièce les yeux fermement ancrés à ceux du japonais adossé à la porte, il tendit la main vers lui, se saisit de la sienne une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, et l'attira fermement à lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Sa bouche s'approche de l'oreille du nippon et dans un souffle ce dernier put entendre.

- Fais-moi l'amour Heero, je souhaite t'appartenir complètement, que toi et moi on ne fasse plus qu'un.

Le brun accroche son regard au sien cherchant une confirmation de ce qui vient d'être dit, après quelques secondes il se penche pour un doux baiser, léger mais plein de promesses, Duo comprend qu'Heero accepte que cette nuit leur appartienne.

- Nous Duo entend-il alors que ses lèvres s'approchent à nouveau des siennes, rien que nous, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Cette fois Heero mais toute sa passion, tout son désir dans son baiser, il est différent de tout ceux qu'à déjà reçu Duo de sa part, il y sent davantage d'urgence, les prémices de ce qui va être l'union de leurs corps.

A suivre…

.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous.

( 4ème partie )

.

.

AC 193, (passé)

Heero est fébrile, il a tellement attendu cet instant et en même temps l'appréhension se dispute en lui avec le désir, il ne veut surtout pas blesser son ange.

Heero n'est pas vierge, et en même temps il a très peu d'expérience, comme tous les ados de son âge il a pensé et pense souvent, voire très souvent au sexe et son corps réagit en conséquence. Ca été une vraie torture de ne pas sauter sur Duo ces dernières années, et le petit démon était loin de l'aider à se maîtriser, bien au contraire il a pris un plaisir sadique à le frustrer, arguant que c'est lui qui avait décidé d'attendre qu'il est atteint seize ans.

Se réveiller avec un Duo en boxer noir dans les bras aurait mis n'importe quel ado normalement constitué dans le même état que lui c'est-à-dire en ébullition, l'entrejambe prêt à entrer en action. A bout le japonais avait fini par imposé les bas de pyjamas au natté s'il voulait qu'il partage encore le même lit, le châtain avait cédé sous la menace de ne plus pouvoir se blottir la nuit contre son Hee-chan. Le nippon s'était empressé de lui en acheter une demi-douzaine, noirs bien évidemment avec des motifs de petits chats ou d'anges pour le taquiner, il était à croquer dedans, mais cependant moins tentant sexuellement parlant.

Heero aurait pu prendre des amants ou amantes en attendant Duo, c'est ce dernier qui avait aborder le sujet, expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer l'abstinence du fait de leur deux ans d'écart, Heero savait que Duo était honnête dans sa proposition mais qu'en même temps il serait profondément blessé de le savoir avec d'autres, avec en plus la crainte qu'il s'éprenne d'un ou une autre. Certes il avait les hormones en effervescence et se sentait régulièrement frustré, les douches froides en témoignaient, mais sa relation avec Duo valait bien plus que tous ces petits désagréments, et il ne voulait en aucun cas faire souffrir son camarade.

La seule crainte de Heero était de blesser Duo lors de leur première fois, de se précipiter et de ne pas savoir donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Cela l'avait torturé pendant des semaines, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le Net et les livres c'étaient bien pour la théorie mais pour la mise en pratique cela ne menait à rien, les sensations ça se ressent, ça se vit ça ne se lit pas. Il fallait trouver une autre solution.

La réponse lui avait été apportée par une revue locale de petites annonces que la femme de chambre lisait durant ses pauses. Il avait trouvé la revue ouverte sur la table de la cuisine et ses yeux étaient tombés sur le texte d'une petite annonce :

The Pink House :

Ses charmant(e) hôtes vous accueillent

tous les jours dans un agréable cadre,

plaisir et discrétion assurés.

Il avait fallu une deuxième lecture à Heero pour comprendre que l'établissement sus nommé était en fait une maison de plaisir faisant le commerce du sexe.

Il ne s'y était pas attardé davantage mais quelques jours plus tard, à nouveau en pleine réflexion sur le sujet de leurs premières fois à Duo et à lui, l'annonce lui était revenue à l'esprit, pourquoi après tout ne pas prendre conseil auprès de professionnels ? Ils étaient les mieux placés pour le renseigner et l'initier sans que les sentiments n'entrent en jeux.

C'est les joues écarlates qu'il avait passé le seuil de la Pink House quelques jours plus tard, heureusement l'établissement se trouvait dans une petite rue discrète un peu à l'écart du centre ville, la devanture était très simple, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Rien dans la décoration classique de bon goût ne laissait soupçonner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, on avait l'impression de se trouver dans un petit hôtel de charme comme on en trouve à la campagne en périphérie des grandes villes.

Une dame très élégante, la cinquantaine, s'avança vers lui, elle avait l'habitude des jeunes clients qui venaient faire leurs premières armes dans son établissement et savait comment les aborder sans les mettre mal à l'aise.

Heero jouât la carte de l'honnêteté et exposa son souci, et à son plus grand étonnement la gérante se montra à l'écoute et lui proposa ce qu'elle appelait les séances d'initiations.

Le japonais suivi les conseils et passa entre les mains de deux « hôtes », une femme d'une trentaine d'année fut sa première partenaire, plus qu'expérimentée, une magicienne pour un ado de son âge, elle lui fit découvrir son corps dans les moindre détails. Son deuxième partenaire fut un jeune homme de 25 ans qui accepta avec plaisir, Heero était loin de le rebuter, de l'initier et de lui montrer comment donner du plaisir à son partenaire, les termes furent crus, Heero n'avaient jamais autant rougis, mais très explicites, le brun eut la confirmation qu'il était sans aucun doute gay.

C'est un Heero plutôt rassuré et complètement comblé qui ressortit de ses trois séances, restait plus qu'à gérer l'attente jusqu'au seize ans de son ange, donc retour aux douches froides.

Mais comme pour Duo les affres et tourments de la frustration disparurent aussitôt qu'il se retrouva avec lui dans les bras au lendemain de son seizième anniversaire.

Malgré l'attente il sut gérer son désir et son impatience : multipliant caresses, baisers, mordillements il sut amener Duo au seuil de la jouissance avant de le préparer avec douceur à sa première pénétration, ses doigts se firent cajoleurs et audacieux pour le détendre, au point que c'est lui qui lui demanda de venir. Bien sûr il y eut la douleur, il était si étroit, des larmes perlèrent au coin des beaux yeux mais un sourire de pur contentement pris rapidement le relais, le rassurant après la frayeur de l'avoir blessé, le plaisir fut plus fort et la douleur passa au second plan permettant à Duo après un balai de va et vient de plus en amples de s'effondrer complètement comblé dans les bras d'un Heero frémissant des dernières vagues de la jouissance.

.

****************

.

AC 195, mars.

Après quelques mois de pratiques Duo, en élève appliqué et surdoué était devenu un amant incomparable, il s'était fiat un devoir de connaître les moindre recoins du corps de son amant, le natté était devenu en peu de temps un expert des zones érogènes de Heero, en particulier cette petite zone sous l'oreille où maintenant se situait le tatouage. Il aimait tout du corps du brun, de la chevelure indisciplinée à la plante de ses pieds si chatouilleuse en passant par le ventre aux abdominaux finement musclés si sensibles à son toucher, il adorait les redessiner du bout de la langue provocant ainsi les gémissements de son amant.

En ce jour anniversaire de leur rencontre, il comptait bien amener Heero, sous ses caresses habiles, au bord de la jouissance.

Koi laisse moi m'occuper de toi lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix rendu rauque par la passion.

- Je suis tout à toi cette nuit Tenshi.

Duo finit de le dévêtir puis le repousse sur le lit avant de l'enjamber et de s'asseoir au niveau de son bassin, son jean partiellement déboutonné en contact avec sa virilité déjà au garde à vous. Tout en se noyant dans les iris cobalts il retire l'élastique du bout de sa natte avant de dénouer ses cheveux, et c'est dans un geste d'une sensualité inouïe pour Heero qu'il laisse sa chevelure se déployer sur ses épaules, il se penche alors pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun avant de laisser sa langue suivre le contour de la mâchoire jusqu'à la jonction sous l'oreille ou se situe en partie caché par les mèches indisciplinées son cadeau. Et c'est avec un air gourmand qu'il suçote la peau, avant de poursuivre jusqu'au creux à la base du cou où il s'attarde un peu plus longtemps pour laisser une petite marque de son passage sur la peau hâlée au goût légèrement épicée.

Heero le laisse s'acharner sur lui encore quelques minutes, la langue de son compagnon a dépassé ses abdos et se dirige vers le bout de son sexe où elle lui prodigue des caresses qui l'amènent à l'extrême limite de la jouissance. N'en pouvant plus, il se saisit des hanches de son tortionnaire et le bascule sur le lit avant de le dominer de tout son corps.

Il lui retire d'un seul geste son jean noir et son boxer et avant que Duo n'ai le temps de comprendre engloutit à son tour le sexe du dénatté qui arque violemment son corps. Se trouver dans la cavité buccale chaude et humide lui provoque une décharge dans tout le corps, quelques coups de langue plus tard il libère sa semence entre les lèvres fines, Heero remonte jusqu'à lui, se saisit de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant teinté du goût de son plaisir.

Le nippon se saisit du tube de lubrifiant et après une préparation douce et lente qui les amener tout deux encore plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir il remonte les deux jambes graciles au toucher si doux et pénètre l'intimité si étroite et si chaude qui se resserre immédiatement autour de son sexe, il gémit de plaisir, il ne se lassera jamais de cette sensation, il la savoure quelques secondes avant d'entamer de lent mouvements du bassin, Duo s'accroche aux draps et des petits cris étranglés lui échappent, Heero fait durer l'ascension vers l'orgasme le plus longtemps qu'il peut avant de le laisser exploser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo le corps complètement alangui et en partie allongé sur Heero se saisit du pendentif de Heero et l'accole au sien afin de compléter le symbole d'éternité, il dépose le tout au niveau du cœur d'Heero après avoir frôler la peau chaude et couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur de ses lèvres.

- Heero… qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire cette après-midi quand tu m'as dis que les choses allaient être plus simple maintenant ?

Avant de répondre Heero se saisit d'une main audacieuse qui a tendance à descendre au niveau de son aine et la dépose après un léger baiser sur le pendentif au niveau de son cœur, il la garde sous la sienne prisonnière consentante.

- Ce matin après le petit déjeuner j'ai demandé un entretien à mon père et je lui ai annoncé qu'à la rentrée prochaine, à la fac, je souhaite habiter avec toi dans un logement près du campus.

- Quoi ! Duo se redresse brusquement et fixe ébahi son amant.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demande taquin le brun.

- Bien sûr que si, tu sais bien que je veux qu'on passe le plus de temps possible ensemble, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble avant un bon bout de temps, j'en reviens pas que ton père est accepté.

- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix : j'ai désormais dix-huit ans, je suis financièrement indépendant depuis que je boursicote sur le net, mes placements se sont avérés très fructueux, et surtout je ne veux plus qu'il régente chaque minutes de ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pense du fait que tu t'installes avec moi ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que nous étions ensemble, mais je ne serais pas étonné qu'il se doute qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous, après tout il m'a toujours vu qu'avec toi, mais je me fiche qu'il réprouve, qu'il me déshérite si il veut, peu m'importe je peux réussir sans lui.

- Je ne veux pas être la cause d'une rupture entre vous Hee-chan.

- Koi, tu sais bien que les relations avec mon père ont toujours été très froides et qu'il ne m'a jamais réellement témoigné d'affection.

- Mmm…, je crois qu'après le décès de ta mère il s'est complètement refermé…

Duo voit bien que Heero ne veut pas aborder davantage le problème de ses relations avec son père, il change donc de sujet.

- 'Ro, tu crois que je suis prêt pour l'université, toi tu as eu un an de plus pour t'y faire et en plus je vais être sûrement le plus jeune.

- Voilà ce que c'est d'être un petit géni avec le diplôme de fin d'études en poche à seize ans.

- 'Roooo, je suis sérieux je veux pas qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse.

- Je sais Neko, mais c'est toi qui a souhaité intégrer directement la fac pour être avec moi, ce que j'apprécie énormément, ton intégration risque d'être difficile mais je suis sûr que comme toujours ton charme va agir et que tu vas vite te faire accepter, en plus Quatre sera avec toi il ne veut pas rester seul au lycée alors qu'on sera toi, moi et Trowa à l'université.

- Hm, t'as raison et puis du moment que je te retrouve tous les soirs, ça me va.

- Pareil pour moi, je vais commencer les recherches pour un logement, je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve dans une chambre de bonne.

-Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents, ils savent déjà que je veux intégrer directement la fac à la rentrée, mais je n'ai pas parler de vivre avec toi.

- Tu crois qu'Hélène-san sera d'accord, tu es encore son bébé après tout ajoute-t-il taquin en enfouissant son visage dans le cou pour masquer son sourire et en profiter pour mordiller son cou.

- Mmmmh, j'adore…de toute façon elle se doute bien que c'est pour être avec toi que j'ai fait ce choix.

Mais de là à accepter que son fils vive avec un garçon de deux ans son aîné. Les gens risquent de se poser des questions, il faudra qu'on reste discret et qu'on passe pour le moment pour de simples colocataires.

- Oui je sais…, je ne veux pas te poser de problème et qu'on t'accuse de détournement de mineur. Mais en ce qui concerne maman je crois qu'il y a longtemps qu'elle a compris les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et les accepte, elle a entièrement confiance en toi, elle sait que tu prendras soin de moi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on partait vivre très loin, on sera à une demi-heure de la maison, on pourra se voire tous les week-end.

- Hn, tu as raison, je ne veux en aucun cas blesser Hélène-san.

Duo touché que Heero s'inquiète autant des réactions de sa mère se redresse en appui sur ses avant bras pour happer les lèvres de Heero et lui donner un baiser qui lui transmet tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui, le japonais en réponse le serre fortement dans ses bras avant de remonter la couette sur eux et de se pencher pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, un dernier bisou sur la chevelure embaumant la lavande avant qu'ils se laissent tous deux emporter par le sommeil.

Ce dixième anniversaire de leur première rencontre a été plein d'émotions fortes et a encore davantage renforcer leurs liens.

* * *

AC 195, juin.

Heero est ravi et a hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son natté, il en fredonnerait presque l'air qui passe à l'autoradio alors qu'il s'engage dans la route de campagne qui amène jusqu'à chez lui. Il a trouvé ce matin un logement à dix minutes de la fac qui correspond parfaitement à leurs attentes, la chance était avec lui, le propriétaire installait le panneau de mise en location pile au moment où il passait devant.

On va avoir tout l'été pour acheter des meubles et le décorer à notre goût, je suis sûr que Duo à déjà une idée bien précise à ce sujet, je sens qu'il va me traîner dans toutes les boutiques de déco du vieux Sank, je sais qu'il adore les artisans qui s'y trouvent. Le brun a beau soupirer et ronchonner rien qu'à y penser, il a lui aussi envie que leur petit « chez-soi » soit accueillant même s'il n'est pas féru du déco intérieure.

Je suis sûr qu'Hélène-san va également s'en mêler, comme son fils, elle adore faire les boutiques.

.

******************

.

Heero avait un peu appréhendé le moment où lui et Duo devaient annoncer leur projet à cette dernière, elle avait beau être très ouverte d'esprit, ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup : son fils qui quittait le nid et qui s'installait avec un homme de deux ans son aîné.

Mais ses craintes s'était vite évanouie, Hélène et David n'avaient émis aucune objection à cet aménagement, ils leurs avaient juste demander de rester sérieux dans leurs études et de revenir au moins tous les dimanche pour le déjeuner. Hélène avait ensuite envoyé Duo mettre le couvert car elle souhaitait discuté seule à seule avec Heero.

- Heero, je sais comme tu t'en doutes déjà, la réalité de ta relation avec Duo, et cela depuis longtemps.

Devant l'air plus que surpris du brun elle ajoute.

- Duo avait environ douze ans, il avait choppé la grippe, comme souvent tu étais venus dormir chez nous. Je suis passé dans la nuit vérifier sa température et je l'ai retrouvé blotti dans tes bras, te serrant comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour lui, ce qui était et est le cas. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer clairement mais j'ai toujours su instinctivement que votre au lien allait au-delà de la simple amitié ou fraternité. Son père est également au courant, nous n'avons jamais réellement abordé le sujet tous ensemble car David comme moi avons une entière confiance en toi.

- Merci Hélène-san de votre confiance, nous avons conscience Duo et moi la chance que nous avons de vous avoir.

- Nous aussi, Heero nous avons la chance de vous avoir, vous nous avez apporté tellement de bonheur, je te considère un peu comme mon deuxième fils ajoute-elle en serrant dans ses bras le grand corps qui la dépasse d'une tête, elle le sent lui rendre son étreinte, ce qu'elle apprécie à sa juste valeur connaissant le japonais. J'ai juste une requête, dit-elle en se détachant et en accrochant son regard, prend soin de Duo, c'est encore un enfant par bien des côtés, protège le de ceux qui lui voudront du mal.

- C'est bien mon attention Hélène-san, Duo est encore si innocent parfois, il a eu une vie protégée grâce à vous à l'écart des horreurs du monde.

- Après l'enfance qu'il avait eu, j'ai voulu peut-être à tord, lui montrer que les bons côtés de la vie, je voulais à out prix qu'il oublie les souffrances de ses premières années de vie.

- Vous avez réussi, Duo est le plus heureux des fils et je vous dois beaucoup également.

- Merci mon grand, Hélène émue le prend par le bras et le pousse vers la salle à manger, allons les rejoindre le déjeuner est prêt.

* * *

Heero arrive presque en vue de sa maison quand étonné il aperçoit un énorme panache de fumée épaisse et grisâtre s'élevé au dessus du bosquet d'arbres qui sépare les deux demeures, c'est alors qu'il entend au loin les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulanciers, plus il avance sur la route plus il voit de gens, des voisins pour la plupart, se diriger vers la maison des Maxwells.

La peur l'étreint, pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arriver de grave, il gare sa voiture sur le bas côté, des policiers ont installé une barrière pour empêcher d'avancer davantage. Les jambes tremblantes il descend de son véhicule et contourne le bosquet pour avoir une vision de la maison des Maxwells un peu en contre bas de la route.

Il se fige devant le spectacle qu'il à sous les yeux, il n'y a plus que des ruines de la vieille demeure qui est envahi par les flammes, son esprit enregistre rapidement les pans de murs écroulés, le toit en briques effondré et au milieu de tout ça un engin métallique immense, qui ressemble vaguement à un robot géant, complètement désarticulé d'où s'échappe des gerbes d'étincelles.

Comme en transe, il remonte l'allée gravillonnée, il ne sait pas comment il arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre, il se répète comme une litanie : Duo est vivant, Duo est vivant, Duo est vivant, Duo est vivant, Duo est vivant,…vivant, vivant, vivant….

Deux bras le stoppe dans sa progression, le retienne quand il veut se dégager et le font tomber à genoux.

Il baisse les yeux et fixe le visage ravagé par les larmes, noirci par la fumée, une entaille sanguinolente au niveau de la tempe de la mère de Duo, elle lui parle mais il n'y prête pas attention il veut juste aller chercher Duo et s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Une douleur brûlante lui parcoure la joue et le ramène à Hélène-san qui vient de le gifler.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire Heero…, sa voix est nouée par les sanglots mais il l'a voit essayé de se reprendre pour continuer, ils sont morts Heero…, les larmes reprennent de plus belle, l'explosion à tout détruit.

Heero la fixe le regard vide.

- Non…, sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement plaintif, Duo ne peut pas être mort Hélène-san, je viens de trouver notre studio, on va y emménager à la rentrée.

- Heerooo… je suis désolée, tellement désolée mon chéri, on les a perdu, elle le sert encore plus fort contre sa poitrine.

Heero accepte quelques secondes l'étreinte avant de se détacher pour fixer la demeure en ruine où les flammes sévissent encore malgré les efforts des pompiers.

La réalité prend alors sens dans son esprit : Duo est mort.

Au moment où ses mots lui échappe une douleur insupportable l'envahie et le plie en deux, un cri d'agonie s'échappe alors de sa gorge alors qu'il sent à nouveau deux bras le serrer à lui en briser les côtes comme pour éviter qu'il se brise sous la douleur qui envahie chaque parcelles de son corps. Un froid immense l'envahi, il tremble sous la lame glacée qui pénètre chacune de ses cellules, il a l'impression que son cœur va cesser de battre comme s'il était petit à petit, pris dans un bloc de glace.

.

****************

.

AC 195, septembre.

Heero arrive en vue de l'érable, ses feuilles commencent à prendre les chaudes couleurs de l'automne, le froid précoce cette année a avancé les premiers signes de l'automne. Il frôle le tronc du bout des doigts, ressent la rudesse de l'écorce avant de s'arrêter et de fixer l'inscription qu'il à sous les yeux : AC 185 Heero et Duo, message témoin de cette première rencontre qui a bouleversé leurs vies, il se retourne.

Il ne reste rien de la demeure des Maxwell, les tractopelles ont déblayé les gravats, il ne reste que le hangar où étaient entreposés les outils, la tondeuse, le salon de jardin et la petite Ford de Duo, rien que d'évoquer son prénom son corps est pris de tremblements.

Il à l'impression d'avoir froid en permanence, rien n'arrive à la réchauffer, cette sensation est devenue sa compagne de tous les jours.

Sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte sa main enserre le pendentif qui repose sur sa poitrine alors qu'il murmure :

Tu n'es plus Tenshi, j'ai perdu le sens de ma vie, seule ma promesse à Hélène-san de ne pas attenter à mes jours me retient ; il fixe le bijou, avant de relever la tête, il va bientôt y avoir une guerre, les conflits entre l'Alliance terrestre et les colonies se multiplient. Plus rien ne me retient ici, j'ai décidé de m'engager au côté des résistants, je combattrais Oz, c'est l'une de leurs armures qui t'a enlevé à moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors autant que ma vie serve à quelque chose.

Je pars donc pour L1 demain, je ne pense pas que je reviendrais, il se tourne vers le message gravé dans l'écorce, les frôlent à nouveau la main tremblante, il sent son regard s'embrouiller, c'est la dernière fois que je verse une larme se jure-t-il alors qu'il se détourne et se dirige vers la demeure de son père, ces dernières paroles s'échappent de ses lèvres.

- Il ne reste rien de nous Tenshi…, plus rien.

.

Fin.

Merci à tous ceux qui liront cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup, j'attends avec impatience que vous me donniez votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas.


End file.
